RedStar
by Alexred906
Summary: When a mysterious red Alicorn shows up in equestria, Luna gets curious to his sudden appearance, she ends up learning critical secrets about the future of equestria and magic. And then learns that the Stallion is a time traveller, and in a weird twist of events, ends up falling in love with Luna! LunaxRedstar
1. The plague of Depression

_Author's notes;_

_Thanks for sticking with me guys! sorry about the coming soon sign, :P, writings not something im not used to... so please forgive me if you see something you don't like, and if you have any comments, or suggestions, PLEASE, let me know! i hope to get about a chapter every day or two, and i know that most of you want me to jump right into LunaxRedStar, soo yea :/ also! I just read an amazing story by Australian chaos, about luna and a stallion named starfall! i suggest you all check him out, but if i happen to call RedStar, StarFall, please do forgive me, that's just my thoughts not clicking with what im typing XD, so anywho, thank you for reading!_

Also! I am looking for a beta reader, if anyone wants to beta read, PM me, and I'll see what i can do! I would be more than happy to let someone do that for me ;)

Thank you for your patience, so without further messages, enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

Canterlot: The capital city of the sprawling, majestic land of Equestria. The cliffside city was a miracle of engineering and magic, built on the side of an impossibly tall cliff face, it had a magnificent view of a vast expanse of Equestria, a symbol of the city's status as the seat of power in the land. It radiated a strange mix of both peace and power, the ultimate symbol of Equestria's reputation for maintaining peace and harmony under the leadership of Princess Celestia.

But for a Special Alicorn, it was nothing but another kingdom to protect throughout all time and eternity... He ran his hooves through his dark grey mane, he was getting tired of his job, running throughout time to save everyone... he did nothing but save lives, every day, every minute... but no one knew at all... they just lived their daily lives without any knowledge that he was their savior, and every day... life got more light, but it started to lose its color.

he sighed and just pictured what could possibly happen next, he has fought everything in history, and being a time traveler was not an easy task, he just hoped that he could strong, and take on what happens next.

He Was on the train to Canterlot. He was just staring off into the distance, hoping that whatever happened next would be easy, and give him a break! He had recently jumped into the future, and grabbed an Equestria History Book, and it explained that an attack on Equestria happened at about the time he jumped to. He had jumped about a week early, to see if he could investigate more into what happened, as far as the book explains... danger was about to happen... that would change the way Equestria thought of living for... something that made millions destroy all of Equestria, almost making ponies go mad!

Something he had not expected, or heard much of... but as far as he was aware of... it was Princess Celestia's Last Days in Power, This event in history was Celestia's last Day of life! He knew he now had to be cautious, but he couldn't be too cautious, He did not want to attract Extra attention. He had only worked in Canterlot once, in the Future, there were many more Palaces built, and they all had problems, whether it be an attack, a war, or even a Assassin. Each time he has saved them... but something he liked about the past, was that Princess Celestia always kept Her kingdom of her age in the BEST condition He has yet seen.

The History Book he read did mention though, that Celestia did not just die... she Vanished! Which made him even more curious, if someone was to be never heard from again. it had to be for a reason. right? especially someone like Celestia, if she has kept her kingdom in the best condition from all harm. Than Kidnapping her would not be easy. Something. happened.

All the sudden, The Stallion with the Snack cart walked by, and tripped on the pony in front of him, spilling all the snacks and goodies all over his Apple Red coat, Than, on top of that "We have arrived at the Canterlot Station!" he quickly grabbed his items and ran off, using a quick spell to clean his Apple Red Coat, sure. he could have easily teleported into Canterlot. With his ability to time travel, he could also teleport long distances, in this case though.. he chose to just relax for once. something he did not usually get, something was ALWAYS on his mind! but right now, he just wanted to relax and sit back... let the train take him to his destination, plus, Time Travel usually left him tired and exhausted!

As he entered he started heading straight for the castle, the last time he worked for Celestia, in the past, she had told him "you are always welcome into Canterlot! Come and find me when you Arrive, Ill supply you with a room, Food, and Supplies if Needed" of course she said much more! but right now. he just focused on finding Celestia, he wasn't in the mood to immediately start investigating, he his last trip left him pretty tired! he had to stand in the middle of a battlefield, of bloodthirsty Ponies, and make Peace, Somehow... he pulled it off! but that was nothing but luck in his book. All he wanted was rest.

As he Entered the castle. Celestia was standing there, almost as if she was expecting him, when she saw him, her eyes widened, she was clearly happy to see him! She looked weary, as if she had not been sleeping or eating recently! "What's up with you? you look like you have a Pony Virus?" He claimed, as he walked in. "I... It is Good to see you... you came just in... in time..." she said, Very Whispery, as if staying awake was the Iron Pony Event Challenge in Equestria!

Concern automatically overtook him. "What's wrong?!" he exclaimed.

"A... A Plague has gone around... Its nothing serious... why have you come RedStar?"

"A book told me that the future starts on this date..."

Celestia looked worried, He didn't like where it was going. he immediately did what he promised not to... he read her mind and her memories with a spell. He Than understood that she was going through a serious Plague, one that apparently made Ponies want to Hate. Hate. Hate. He knew there wasnt much time, and it was killing him to see Celestia this way, but first! he needed to be an insider to know more...

The pieces soon started to fall together in place! In the book, it mentioned ponies trying to destroy Equestria from the inside, Using the ponies and turning them into Psycho Paths. He knew he did not have much time... and it was a matter of hours before something serious happened.

"I must have a room prepared, and some equipment, If i want to get to the bottom of things. Im going to have to be one of the victims to do so!" he exclaimed "Also, don't worry much about the crystal kingdom, I know its on your mind. But you must let twilight and her friends take care of the matter!"

"You... Promised you wouldn't read my Mind..." She said still whispery, but in a Teasing Voice, as if she knew he was going to break it. She slowly nodded to him giving him permission to a room. He already knew which room, due to reading her mind.

"Yes, but promises you can't keep are the best kind!" he teased back...

He instantly recalled another spell, and gave Celestia Most of his energy, Celestia seemed to start to return to her regular form, but still weary

"Thank you! Also, I ha-" She asked.

"Have a room upstairs that was just used by a pony named Rarity, I know! But along with being an insider, Ill need somepony to work with! your the ruler of the Kingdom, and I'm a Time Traveler, I do not wish to ask for too much of your time in this event, no offence, but Equestria needs you to rule them right now! and that is what youll do. Is there anyone that can help?"

There was a long pause... an awkward silence. He was about to read her mind again when she finally spoke,  
"I do not know of many that can help you in this situation.. nor do I know much upon the situation myself.. But i think if anything, Luna would be the one to help you the most! She is.. Nocturnal, but I'm sure that with a bit of changes, and you being a Time Traveler, you have all the time in the world, you and her can help each other out! I do believe Luna has mentioned something to me before about this 'Plague' that will change the 'future' but you must not worry, In fact, you get some rest tonight... blend in with the croud.. do some undercover work, and Ill work with Princess Luna and get her to be here for you tonight!" her tone less weary, and now growing stronger, bolder, but yet much more kind the ever more!

"Will do Princess... is there anything else you would like me to do for you?"  
"Yes..."  
"What do you request of me?" the phrase almost shocking RedStar that the Princess was requesting something from_ him, _of all the ponies in the world, he thought he would be the less likely to receive a 'special quest' from the Princess herself!  
"I ask one thing. That should be obeyed no matter what the stake... from this point forward, _No more reading my mind!_" Still exercising the inside joke from the last time he saw her! RedStar couldn't help but laugh... even though many lives were resting upon his shoulders.. sometimes a pony like him needed a good laugh!


	2. Discoveries & Drawbacks

_Author's Notes;_

_Another Chapter done! Hope you guys enjoy! any suggestions would be extra Awesome! Also, Still looking for a beta reader, so if anyone wants to PM me, I would be MORE than happy to let you beta read :) but hurry! I am only allowing 1 maybe 2 beta readers! soo... without further lame author's notes, heres the story :D_

* * *

He knew which room he had to travel to, after reading Celestia's mind, he ran upwards to the tower, the room he was staying at had recently had been used by a mare named Rarity, He did not know what she looked like, when he read minds, it was like reading a book, there was no pictures or images that he could read, scientists in the future are trying to do random things, trying to discover anything by goofing off, and recording the results. there was practically no hope for him to edit the spell to get better results out of mind reading, as sad as it was to admit, the future of scientists were nothing but slackers an excuse to be an idiot.

Normally everypony would think that if another pony could time travel, they would go far into the future, and learn newer technology, and spells, take home some cool technology, and go far back into the past to both show off, and to use that technology beyond any other pony's skills, but in reality, it was only half true. He was born as a test. Under going a new experiment run by Idiots, scientists werent that smart in the future, and what the scientists had originally intended, was for him to be a more powerful alicorn than anyone else, something that would increase his stamina, his endurance, and his strength. but in the end... there was nothing but a GIANT explosion, killing almost everyone and leaving many injured in the laboratory, but him, that lucky little stallion somehow survived, and in the end... he had the ability to connect to a new power, a power that could take him anywhere, throughout space and time, it also slowed down his aging, so he could practically live forever, plus, he traveled to the future, like anypony would expect and picked up some new tech!

He learned a spell that could read minds, and he also learned an aging spell, so on top of his slowed down life, if he lived to be 100, he could age himself back to 20! The last thing he picked up though, was the coolest! He stumbled onto Illegal Technology, in a teleporting attempt, and teleported into a dusty, brown, and obviosly run down building, in that building, was a table.. it was covered in red-purple stains, smeared across the table, it almost looked like blood, also what he happened to notice, was on the table was a book... it was covered in dust and in muck, he slowly wiped off the dust, and read the title, it was titled "The Future Of Magic" in it was a TON of ripped pages, but on the few pages that werent ripped, had something absolutely GENIUS to them, it held blueprints to "Liquid Magic" or in the author of the book's case, he called this liquid Jarate, it was a purple liquid that almost seemed to be moving around in circles at thousands of miles per hour, it is said that when it is pumped into your blood, or you drink it. Everytime you cast a spell, it wont use your energy, itll take the energy out of the liquid. RedStar studied further, and learned that you could have storage tanks that could hold gallons of the Jarate! And when you hooked up your a blood sample to the tanks, when you cast a spell, it would take it from the tanks, no matter where the tanks where, in Equestria, as long as you had them, it would draw energy from them.

This discovery left him with infinity energy, but he could not leave the most powerful and most raw magic anywhere, so he went far back in time so far that ponies were in the midevil age, and he created a castle, but not just any castle, it had a strange shape to it... it had to large towers, side by side, almost touching each other, and then it had a small room connecting the two towers, and a wall right above the small room to hold the towers together, in the small room, he put the energy tanks that he built inside them, and then he made one of the towers a library, all the walls were covered will bookshelves, and in the middle, a large cylinder bookshelf, floating in the middle of the tower. In the other tower however, was a giant cloud bed, it had been a special made cloud, that was made of the purest pieces of a cloud, making the cloud the softest in all of Equestria, and ALL of time! above that tower, the entire top of that certain tower was glass, to gaze through the night, and the other tower's roof, was a beautiful Cyan Color!

RedStar set up many spells around the castle, and then he hooked it up to the Jarate Tanks, the spells had 2 purposes, the first was to make it fly and stay in one place, the second was to provide oxygen and heat, why? after he set up the spells, he cast one final spell, and made the Half-castle fly into the sky, but it didnt stop at the clouds, it flew further and further up, until it was overlooking all of Equestria, and Standing tall, in Space!

The advantage of building his castle sooo far back in time, was to have it wherever he was throughout time! no matter where he was, he could always connect to it! He would always have infinite energy, afterwards, he went back to that dusty old room, and burned the book... he did NOT want any other pony finding that book, he knew that infinite energy fell into the right hooves this time, but if it didnt, Equestria would be at a close doom!

The last thing he needed though, was the Jarate itself, it would slowly drain as it supplied heat and oxygen into the castle, also keeping a bubble around it, keeping it safe from both harm, and keeping in the oxygen, plus the spell to keep it from flying off into space, there soon would be a Jarate Shortage, what he had to do, was find an object FULL of life, color, and in some cases, Magic itself! For him, he found that the best source came from apples, they were full of Jarate, even though you could not see it, or taste it, it was ALWAYS there, 5 apples, was enough to keep his castle in space for 2 months and 3 weeks! or, almost 3 months! he currently had a large supply of Jarate and was not worried, but he was cautious when using it. He did not want to use it all, and then die to a crisis where he did not have any energy at all! so Teleporting and Time Traveling, he was cautious about, to try not to use up all the Jarate.

The very last spell he learned, was the ability to take away another pony's pain, using magic, he could heal... and he could take away all the pain of the poor pony, making them pain free, plus the spell had a slight boost to it, leaving them with a temporary invincible boost to it, making them in-vulnerable in every way! so no one could hurt them, or inflict pain to them for 24 hours!

But, discoveries were discoveries, and back then, he was just learning, but now of days! There was nothing in time that he could not bypass, so he spent most of his time saving lives, and making sure he did his job. Neither did he do it to be a Hero, Or to Make money... He did it for the sake of other ponies, he knew that if he were an average pony, having someone save your life a thousand times without you even knowing, would make you all the while safer, and if you did know, it would make you the ever more confident and Grateful!

He finally reached Rarity's old room, as he walked in... he could smell a funky smell... Was that? Perfume?... and he walked over to the bed to lay down when he realized the bed was COVERED in cat hair, he also noticed that it had tons of papers and dress pattern ideas in the trash, he picked each one out, and skimmed through them using magic, he knew from reading Celestia's mind that she was a Fashion Designer, but from his point of view, she also seemed to be a crazy cat mare too!

There was suddenly a knock at the door, when he opened it... there was a grey stallion waiting there, he had a black bag for a cutie mark, and he had a ski mask on, he instantly hit me with something that he thought looked a red, but by the time he saw it, he also saw black too...


End file.
